forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Hurtzbad
Welcome First of all I'd like to say your recent additions have just been great! I would though like to point out a few changes I've made to the Olostin's Hold and Evermoor Way articles, in order to show you how we format and categorize newly created articles. It's minor stuff, just helps us keep track of, and access articles, more easily. Keep up the good work! Johnnyriot999 03:28, 9 April 2007 (UTC) :I'm not familiar with any sourcebook called the north but a category of nearly all the sourcebooks can be found here. If you're looking for the article North Faerûn or the corresponging category they can both be found under the greater Regions of Faerûn category. Cheers! Johnnyriot999 03:39, 9 April 2007 (UTC) ::If you're still interested in the North I've come across a page on the WotC site that allows you to download The North for free. You can check it out here! Johnnyriot999 05:04, 24 April 2007 (UTC) :::I do think that's a good idea, yeah. I've gone ahead and done one up for The North Sourcebook as I've only downloaded maybe one or two of the others. They're treasure troves of information though, it's great that WotC is being so damned cool about releasing 2nd Edition material. Johnnyriot999 10:38, 25 April 2007 (UTC) RE:Legacy of the Green Regent My take is, feel free to reference it as there seems to be some good info in there. Just make sure to add an external link to the WotC page you got it from. I don't necessarilly think we need any articles ABOUT the specific campaign or campaign carsd etc though. Cheers! Johnnyriot999 20:54, 16 April 2007 (UTC) Featured blurb Please check out the Forgotten_Realms_Wiki:Proposed_blurb_for_featured_wiki and make a contribution to the proposed blurb if you want! Fw190a8 19:03, 9 May 2007 (UTC) Hey Good to see you're still about :) Zerak talk 12:12, 9 December 2007 (UTC) Referencing Great referencing on the Llorkh article! One thing I noticed is that you wrote out the reference in full several times for the same book and page. This isn't wrong at all, but you can save yourself a little time if you use the shorthand version for any repeats of the same reference after the first time it's used. has an example. I hope that helps! Fw190a8 02:02, 10 December 2007 (UTC) Re: Notes v Reference First I dont notice we were warring I just havent been by lately and was trying to format a bit. Anyways this was brough up about six months ago or so that according to the wiki/wikia guidelines (brought to my attention by someone else) that "notes" would be used for citations on specific pages and such and "references" would be used for more general referencing. For example on Tyr you can see the difference between the two. In that article I believe the majority of the notes with "needed" are taken from the two references listed, although the specific pages are not cited. Johnnyriot999 18:39, 11 January 2008 (UTC) :I just wanted to let you know that I replied to this on Johnny's talk page. Fw190a8 20:02, 11 January 2008 (UTC) Referencing on 1369 DR Regarding these edits to 1369 DR, you've suggested that you're citing page 12 in the name of the ref tag, but didn't actually cite any page in the template. You would have to add a |12 to the end in order to cite page 12. As it happens, The North: Guide to the Savage Frontier is a boxed set, so specific page numbers are meaningless without referring to a particular book in the box. The templates are fully documented at Template:Cite book/The North: Guide to the Savage Frontier. If you need any help on citing sources, a guide is available at . Hope that helps. Fw190a8 04:12, 15 January 2008 (UTC) Hey Thanks! Its a bit messy, but I don't think listing them by greater deity, deity and exarch would be all that useful to anyone. I'll start on the actual deities soon - but I've probably spent enough time on here today. Chezcaliente 05:21, 24 August 2008 (UTC) History as a list of dates Hi, I've added a forum topic on the two diffent styles of writing History sections for articles, and I'd like to have your feedback on the subject. The link is: Forum:History as list of dates, or as paragraph. Thanks, 17:46, 30 September 2008 (UTC) Szorp Could you provide a reference for this edit to the trout article please? Fw190a8 (talk · ) 18:30, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Re: Protecting templates Hi Hurtz, I replied to your comment on my user page. Wikiblog No, I don't, but I'm sure it's not that hard to figure out. I'll give it a try and let you know what I come up with. Niirfa-sa 18:40, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Plutocracy You know, now that I am looking at the history I am not sure why I made that change myself. Thanks for catching that. LeeKolb 21:47, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Welcome (Back) I was going to welcome you to this wiki, but it looks like you've been here longer than I. :) I suspect you probably know some of the old gang of Movie, BadCat, and DarkW? ~ Lhynard (talk) 16:42, April 3, 2017 (UTC) What links here You can get that by going to Special:WhatLinksHere/ or it should be an option in the tool bar at the bottom of your screen (if you use the default Oasis skin). Example: . —Moviesign (talk) 14:33, April 6, 2017 (UTC) :Answer-thief! :P ~ Lhynard (talk) 15:32, April 6, 2017 (UTC)